In some situations, it may be desirable selectively to introduce one or more additives into a fluid flow. Various devices for introducing one or more additives into a fluid flow have been developed, in the past. However, some previously-developed devices do not enable a person easily to change the additive that is being introduced. Further, some devices may not be capable of providing a consistent additive introduction rate for different fluid flow rates.